


The Enemy of My Enemy

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clexaweek2020, Day 3 - Time Travel, F/F, Gryffindor, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend - if that's true then Clarke and Lexa, the Quidditch team captains of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, must be the closest of friends. When the Slytherin team, captained by Roan, start winning all their games extremely quickly, it raises suspicion in Clarke. She seeks out the Ravenclaw captain to join forces in catching Roan using a time-turner which he owns to reverse the games and result in his team winning. However, with every plan comes an obstacle and it seems impossible for them to prove Roan is time travelling, especially when the truth serum is ingested by the wrong person...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	The Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and Clexa are just my thing it seems! Also sorry it's a few days late; life has been pretty hectic

Time Travel

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Clarke repeated to herself as she walked into the Great Hall, headed for the Ravenclaw table rather than her own Gryffindor table. She spotted the brunette almost immediately with her unruly curls and perfect posture. Clarke was positively fuming. As the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she had a duty to ensure that the games she played were fair. She’d just found out that they weren’t, and she was about to recruit the Ravenclaw captain into helping her concoct her master plan. The only problem was that Lexa was Clarke’s last hope. She’d complained to the referee Professor Gustus who said he couldn’t do anything without proof. She’d gone to the Hufflepuff captain Lincoln who was too nice and forgiving to catch out the cheater from the Slytherin team. He said the Hufflepuffs didn’t care about winning; they just enjoyed competing. Scoffing in his face, Clarke left, determined to get the last Quidditch captain on her team. 

However, Clarke was nervous. Lexa was untouchable, being one of the most popular girls in school. They were both prefects in their final year, gaining similar grades, both captains of their house Quidditch teams, and both wanting to leave Hogwarts with contracts from the Holyhead Harpies to play their respective positions. But, with all this in common, they’d hardly exchanged more than a few pleasantries and never worked a prefect duty shift together. Maybe it was because Clarke was nervous around beautiful women, or maybe it was just because they had no reason to get along. Either way, Clarke felt a bit sick approaching the Ravenclaw at the table. 

“Lexa,” she began, trying to keep the shakiness from her voice, “Can we talk…” Clarke glanced at the people sat beside her then back to Lexa, “in private.” Lexa gauged the serious tone of the blonde, and although her presence was unexpected, it was not unwelcome. So, she gave a curt nod, then allowed Clarke to lead the way out of the Great Hall.  
Clarke wasn’t sure where she should lead Lexa. She considered the astronomy tower, but it was a lot of stairs; the Gryffindor common room but it would be packed at this point; or outside the castle but it was too cold. So, she led the woman down to the dungeons. 

“Clarke, where are we going?” Lexa asked when the temperature dropped considerably. 

“Somewhere where there won’t be anyone else around.” 

Lexa sniggered, “Are you taking me somewhere to kill me?” 

“Dammit you got me!” scoffed Clarke. The blonde began peering into the classrooms, hoping to find an empty one. “Bingo!” she said, pushing open the door. 

“So, do you want to tell me why we’re in an empty classroom in the dungeons if it’s not for you to kill me in cold-blood?” asked Lexa. Clarke let out a small laugh and felt momentarily distracted by the relaxed smile on Lexa’s face. She was leaning back against one of the desks with her hands on her hips and her hair down, her brown curls framing her face. 

“It’s to talk about the Slytherin Quidditch team,” Clarke began, pausing for dramatic effect, but Lexa just watched her, waiting for her to continue, “Have you not noticed that they seem to be winning all their games recently? And quickly, like in less than twenty minutes?”

Lexa pondered before answering, “Now that you mention it, yes. But they have got that new seeker who is insanely good.”  
Clarke felt her fury resurface. Seeker was her position, and she was practically unbeaten before this new seeker, Roan took her winning streak from her. He was appointed captain earlier this year and that’s when things started seeming fishy. Lexa picked up on Clarke’s anger. 

“Sorry to hit a soft spot there,” said Lexa. 

“No, I’m glad you did. It brought up the anger again for the reason I’m doing this.”

“So what are you thinking is behind all this?” 

Taking a deep breath, Clarke explained, “Do you remember in the History of Magic, the Hogwarts edition when Harry Potter was alive?” Lexa nodded. Clarke knew she’d know about it because Lexa was always present in class and taking notes. “Do you remember when Hermione had the time-turner?” 

Clarke didn’t need to say anymore as she could see the cogs turning in Lexa’s head. She placed a hand on her chin in thought for less than a few seconds before pushing herself from the desk to begin pacing. 

“You think Roan has the time-turner and is using it in games when the other team wins to turn back time, replay the game, then end up winning it the second time,” Lexa continued. Clarke nodded along; glad she didn’t have to say the ridiculous suggestion out loud for the third time. Her hopes of gaining an accomplice were shattered when Lexa sighed, “Clarke, it just doesn’t sound very realistic.” 

“I know it doesn’t right now, but I think we just need to get some proof. We can’t keep letting Slytherin beat every team every game. I won’t stand for it and neither will the Gryffindor team.” Clarke wasn’t expecting the smile on Lexa’s face to grow as she let out a little, cute laugh. “What?” asked Clarke. She hated when people laughed at her. 

“Typical Gryffindor aren’t you Griffin. So determined and unwilling to back down,” before Clarke could get offended, Lexa added, “It’s admirable.” 

“So, are you in?” Clarke asked. She was hopeful that Lexa would be on board. 

“I’m sceptical. What if you’re just trying to get me to think that Slytherin are the bad guys when it’s actually Gryffindor and this is all a rouse?” 

“We’re already on a winning streak against both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so I have no reason to do that. I just want to take down Slytherin and you know what they say: The enemy of my enemy of my enemy is my friend,” said Clarke, placing her hands on her hips. She thought she looked pretty sassy. 

“I have one question,” said Lexa, “Am I the enemy, or the enemy of the enemy?” 

Clarke shook her head and laughed, “Aren’t you meant to be the smart one?”

It was settled; they were going to take down the Slytherin team. All they needed now was a set-in-stone plan. As they were leaving the classroom in the dungeons, they’d agreed to meet again to discuss their plan of action before they passed on any information to anymore professors or teammates. Their next meeting was going to be a sneaky one. They were going to meet back in the same classroom during their next free period together in a few days. It was sneaky because no one would question two students sitting in a classroom appearing to be doing their work while others are in class. It was fool proof. At least it seemed that way.

Clarke had arrived early, clearing a desk and setting out two stools for herself and Lexa. She enjoyed the thought that in a few minutes, she’d be in this classroom with Lexa for about an hour just the two of them talking and joking in proximity. Still, Clarke still jumped when the door swung open, revealing the brunette. She was in the Ravenclaw robes with her prefect badge pinned neatly on her blazer. Her hair was up in a bun with a few wisps of hair falling around her face. She looked stunning and Clarke was taken aback. 

“Hey,” Lexa greeted, slinging her satchel on the desk. 

“Hi, had any brainwaves?” Clarke got straight down to business. 

“I’m convinced he has the time-turner, but I have no idea how we can prove it.” 

“Same. We need to catch him in the act of using it. That’s the only way we can convince everyone that he’s been cheating.”

“But even if we caught him using it, he could deny ever using it in a game,” Clarke countered. 

“That’s true,” said Lexa thoughtfully. Then, she clicked her fingers and exclaimed, “We need a confession. A recorded confession from Roan with him admitting to using the time turner!” Clarke nearly hugged the woman!

“That’s brilliant!” she said with a huge smile before continuing, “We just have one problem: How are we going to get him to admit to it?” 

Almost in unison, they said, “Polyjuice potion!” 

Finally, things seemed to be coming together. They didn’t have a plan, but they had an idea. Both were extremely excited and agreed to run to the library to grab the potions book to work out what they needed. 

Just as they were packing up, Clarke said, “I can’t believe we might actually be able to get this done and maybe even disqualify Slytherin!” Lexa grinned and high-fived the blonde. 

Their cheering was interrupted by the cold voice of Professor Nia, head of Slytherin, “Sorry to interrupt your fun, ladies, but I must inform you that Roan nor anyone on the Slytherin team are using a time-turner or any other apparatus to win their games,” she paused and grinned slyly. “They just have natural talent,” she added, “So there’s no need to do any missions with any Polyjuice potion. It’s a shame you’re such sore losers. Anyway, get out of the classroom!” she boomed. The young witches scampered, practically running down the dungeons and up a few staircases. 

“Well one thing’s for sure,” Lexa began, “she’s definitely guilty.” Clarke nodded, feeling defeated. 

It was as if all hope was lost when both women slumped to the floor in an empty corridor. There was no way they could steal all the ingredients for the potion without Nia now having a close eye on all their movements and raising suspicion. Just as they’d basically admitted defeat, Lexa watched in disbelief as the outline of a large door appeared just next to Clarke on the wall. 

“What are you staring at?” Clarke asked. She’d never seen anyone stare that intensely at her, and she had Finn staring at her in all their shared classes. Lexa only pointed. Slowly, 

Clarke turned around, gasping aloud when she saw the magnificent door that definitely wasn’t there before. “Is that…” Clarke began. 

“The room of requirement,” Lexa finished. 

Pushing the door open cautiously, both witches took a few steps inside. The room had a comfy sofa, a desk, some chairs, heaps of parchment, quills, a burning fire, a small double bed and all the décor was either red for Gryffindor or blue for Ravenclaw. They were both taken aback. 

“It’s perfect,” said Clarke barely-audibly. Lexa just nodded, gently placing her satchel on the desk. She turned to look at Clarke with a sparkle in her green eyes and Clarke didn’t know what was more appealing: the room of requirement, or Lexa looking at her like that. She felt a blush creeping up on her. Shaking her head, she joined Lexa at the desk, looking around at everything available to them. 

“Let’s get started!”

They spent their whole free period drawing up plans on parchment and brainstorming ideas together. But they couldn’t come up with anything concrete. There were always holes in their plans. The main obstacle was now Professor Nia who they felt they couldn’t get past. Getting a confession from Roan would probably be easy. As a Slytherin and a pureblood he was extremely arrogant and always willing to brag about his successes. Not to mention he was the son of Professor Nia. 

“So, when do you want to meet again to really sort this? Oh, and are we telling the rest of our teams?” Lexa asked, placing all the parchment back into her bag. 

“We don’t have anymore free periods together so it can’t be during those,” Clarke pondered.

“But we want to get this in action before the game on Sunday. Ravenclaw can’t lose again; there are scouts coming from the Harpies,” said Lexa. It was clear she was stressed, and Clarke knew exactly what she was going through. 

“We’ll sort it before Sunday,” said Clarke, “Also, we shouldn’t tell our teammates. It would raise even more suspicion and we’d probably get in trouble after being told not to mess around by Nia.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” 

“My friend Bellamy is on prefect duty tonight; I can get him to sneak me out and we could meet back here? We could pull an all-nighter,” suggested Clarke. 

“Who’s going to sneak me out?” asked Lexa. 

“Well, my friend Raven is on duty tonight so she could.”

Clarke spoke to Raven about sneaking Lexa out of the Ravenclaw dormitory to the room of requirement. Raven’s expression went from confusion to pure glee and mischief. 

“Clarke is this what I think this is?” she asked with her eyebrows raised. 

“No, this definitely isn’t. We’re working on something,” Clarke explained. 

“But you’ve had the biggest crush on her since she winked at you during a Quidditch match two years ago,” said Raven. 

“Rae, no! Please, just sneak her out for me,” Raven nodded, grinning as she did. She was going to have her fun with this. 

Later that night, Raven rapped on Lexa’s dormitory door continuously until the brunette answered. Raven was surprised, completely under the illusion that there was something going on between the two women, but Lexa was dressed in grey, skinny joggers and a navy hoodie printed with the words ‘Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.’ Still, Raven would have her fun with the witch. 

“So, Lexa before I take you to meet my good friend Clarke, I have a few questions,” she said, flexing her fingers trying to look intimidating. 

“Shoot,” said Lexa casually, not realising Raven’s game. 

Once they’d left the common room and headed for the room of requirement, Raven asked, “So what are your intentions with my Clarkey?” 

Lexa let out a laugh, replying with, “I intend to take down the Slytherin Quidditch team with her.” 

“Sexy,” Raven mocked, “Anything else?” 

“Well, creating our evil plan will mark the start of our love story, we’ll get married, have about eight children, adopt a few cats, and live happily ever after,” Lexa answered, throwing a wink in Raven’s direction. Raven now understood how easily Clarke felt for the brunette when she winked. It increased her hotness by at least 80%. 

“Thank you for your honesty,” said Raven, stopping in the long corridor, “enjoy your night and you’re welcome. You owe me, Lexy poo.” 

Lexa grinned, then an idea hit her like a ton of bricks, “Raven I could kiss you right now!” 

“Be my guest,” said Raven with a cheeky laugh. Instead of kissing the other Ravenclaw, Lexa simply swung open the door to the room of requirement and immediately got to work. 

By the time Clarke arrived fifteen minutes later, Lexa was sprawled on the floor with parchment everywhere. Her hair was up once again in a loose bun and she had glasses perched on her nose. Clarke walked in and Lexa’s head immediately snapped up to meet Clarke’s eyes. 

“Clarke I’ve got it, and it’s all because of Raven. I love that woman,” she said, grabbing a piece of parchment with the most scribbles on it and jumping up from her position on the floor. Clarke felt a pang of jealousy but mostly just excitement by the look on Lexa’s face. 

“What’s your plan?” said Clarke with a huge smile on her face. 

“Veritaserum! The truth potion! We corner Roan and use it on him until he admits using the time-turner,” said Lexa. Dropping her back down immediately, Clarke clapped her hands to her mouth and ran towards the brunette. She wrapped her arms around the Ravenclaw’s neck and jumped in to hug her. 

“Lexa you’re the smartest person alive!” Clarke squealed. 

“You have Raven to thank for that; she gave me the idea talking about honesty.” 

“Brilliant! So, now we have a method, let’s get down to the plan.”

Except they didn’t really get much planning done as there wasn’t much to plan. They wrote down all the ingredients they’d need and how they were going to conduct their plan. Unfortunately, they couldn’t risk sneaking out to go back to their dorms, so instead had to spend the whole night there. Clarke felt a little sheepish when there was only one bed. If the room of requirement was built especially for them, why was there only one bed? Lexa had already snuggled into the bed. 

“I think I’m going to sleep here forever; it’s so comfy,” she said. Clarke didn’t know how to respond, but she didn’t need to as Lexa continued, “Join me.” This time, Clarke did blush.Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Clarke awkwardly slid into the bed with Lexa and kept a lot of distance between them both. She’d just closed her eyes when Lexa tapped her on the shoulder blade, willing her to turn over. When they were led face-to-face, Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach at their intimate proximity. 

“When this is all over, how about we stay friends?” Lexa asked, “We make a pretty good team.” 

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, “I’d love that.” The last thing Clarke remembers before dropping to sleep was Lexa placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

It was Friday, two days before the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. They sent Roan a message telling him to meet them alone on the Quidditch pitch later that day. They knew he’d oblige, assuming it was a team captain meeting. So, when he sauntered over a few minutes late, Clarke and Lexa were expecting his arrival. Lexa was holding a tray of butterbeers, one spiked with the truth serum. They used the excuse that Lincoln was too busy to met them.  
Handing Roan a beer, Lexa smiled sweetly as he accepted it. They sipped and made small talk about Quidditch until Clarke brought up the time-turner. Roan sniggered. 

“Ladies, it’s just raw talent that I have. It doesn’t involve any silly time-turner,” said Roan. Clarke was confused. The serum should’ve kicked in ages ago. 

“Clarke, he’s a dick. I hate him so much,” whined Lexa. Suddenly, Clarke realised what had gone on. Lexa had accidentally ingested the truth serum. 

Swiftly, Clarke took Lexa away from the Quidditch pitch, eager to find somewhere safe where no one would know, nor hear, what was going on with the brunette. The only place she could see was Professor Gustus’ hut. Sighing defeatedly, she pulled Lexa towards the Quidditch teacher’s living quarters and knocked on the door. With a confused expression on his face, Gustus answered the door. 

“Professor, I need your help,” said Clarke. 

“It’s Professor Gustus; I love him! He’s definitely one of my favourite professors,” Lexa babbled. Thank God Clarke had taken her to Gustus and not Nia. That would have been a different story altogether. 

Gustus looked between the two students, baffled and asked, “What’s going on?” 

“Lexa’s ingested truth serum,” Clarke admitted, and he pulled them both inside. 

Professor Gustus didn’t know Clarke that well. He knew she was an outstanding student and the best Gryffindor captain Hogwarts had ever seen, but she’d hardly interacted with him besides Quidditch. Lexa, on the other hand, he knew very well. In first year, she’d take walks and bump into him until it became a bit of a habit where they’d go on walks together on the school grounds. He knew that she was a lonely student, being rather picky of who she spent her time with, hence why she’d spend a lot of time alone. So, he was surprised to see the two captains on his doorstep merely seconds ago. 

“Ladies, must I ask why on earth you’re consuming Veritaserum? It’s banned by the ministry!” said Gustus. Although his voice was quite loud and booming, Clarke recognised the genuine curiosity and concern in his eyes. 

Before Clarke could answer, Lexa was already piping up, “We were trying to get a confession from Roan about using a time-turner in the Quidditch games. He’s cheating to ensure Slytherin win every game.” Gustus peered at Clarke with an exasperated look. 

“Clarke, I told you about this. He isn’t using a time-turner; they were all destroyed,” said Gustus. Ah yes, Clarke hadn’t thought about that.

“Except one,” muttered Lexa. Both sets of eyes fixed on the Ravenclaw as she continued, “You can only travel back for five minutes, but it can cause a whole heap of damage in such a small timeframe.”

“Is that true?” Clarke directed the question at Gustus. 

“I’m the one with the truth serum and it definitely is. I read about it,” said Lexa with a shrug.

“Even so, you can’t accuse Roan of possessing such a thing with no evidence,” Gustus argued. 

“Which is where the truth serum comes in,” Lexa exclaimed like it was obvious. 

“And look at how good that turned out,” said Gustus, “Look, I’m sorry but we can’t prove anything. You’re going to have to just drop it.” 

“Clarke will never drop it,” said Lexa proudly, “she’s a determined Gryffindor. That’s what I love about her.” The silence following Lexa’s admission was heavy. Lexa had a goofy smile playing at her lips while Gustus and Clarke were looking at each other, not knowing what to do. 

“Lexa,” Clarke began, “what did you just say?” 

“It’s one of the things I love about you. There are many things of course. I love you, Clarke,” Lexa replied, smiling sweetly at the blonde. 

“Is that tru…” Clarke began. 

“Clarke,” Gustus chastised, “she’s under the influence of a very illegal potion. You can’t take advantage of her secrets like that.”

“I don’t mind; I would’ve told her anyway,” said Lexa with a shrug. 

“Not the point,” said Gustus, “Now come on, let’s have some tea and wait this out.”

The game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw arrived on the Sunday and Lexa was prepared. She was going to do her best to distract Roan to retrieve the time-turner from around his neck. She knew for sure that he had it. So, when the day came, Lexa was ready to take him down. Clarke turned up wearing Lexa’s spare Ravenclaw scarf, showing support for her new friend. They met up before the game in the Ravenclaw changing room when everyone else were still eating breakfast in the Great Hall. 

“You look cute in the Ravenclaw colours,” said Lexa fondly. Clarke couldn’t stop a blush from reaching her cheeks. She also felt rather intimidated by the team beater who had streaked black face paint down her eyes and cheeks. Admittedly, Clarke hadn’t ever seen Ravenclaw play except when Gryffindor were against them. Even then, she’d never taken much notice of the brunette with them having different positions. 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I’ve got to stick it to Slytherin,” said Clarke. 

“You can refer to me as a friend now you know,” said Lexa, smiling, “You are wearing my scarf.” 

“Thank you for letting me wear it,” said Clarke, “Good luck today.” 

“Won’t need it. I’m planning on taking Roan out immediately and getting to his time-turner before he can.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but cheer loudly when the Ravenclaw chasers scored. Each time Lexa used her bat to beat a bludger at Roan or the other Slytherin chasers, Clarke clapped loudly, and Raven sniggered beside her. 

“You’ve really got it bad,” said Raven with a chuckle. Clarke paid her no mind, her attention fixated on the beater in the sky. 

It wasn’t long before Lexa managed to smash a bludger directly at Roan, smacking him square in the chest, sending him tumbling to the floor. It was the exact moment that the Ravenclaw seeker grasped the snitch in their hands. The game was over. Lexa had no time to celebrate; she swooped down to the ground over to Roan. He was on the floor in a foetal position. Clarke and Lexa reached the seeker at the same time. Lexa grabbed his collar and lurched him upwards while Clarke reached around his neck for the time-turner, finding…nothing. 

“What the hell are you doing?” asked Roan, shoving the blonde off him and squirming in Lexa’s grasp. She dropped him to the floor. 

“Where is it?” shouted Clarke. 

“Where’s what?” Roan shouted back. Their altercation drew the attention of the whole crowd who were watching intently. 

“This!” came the booming voice of Professor Gustus. They spun around and found Gustus holding the time-turner in his hand. Next to him was a very guilty looking Professor Nia. 

“Ladies you were right all along. Slytherin were cheating,” said Gustus, “by reversing the whole game and giving tips to the Slytherin team before they went out.” 

The headteacher, Professor Jaha asked Nia, “Is this true?” Nia’s silence answered that question. 

So, Clarke and Lexa decided to celebrate. Slytherin were disqualified from continuing to play any of the Quidditch games. They had a joint party in Gryffindor common room then Lexa and Clarke snuck off to the now-familiar corridor leading to the Room of Requirement. 

“Are we having a sleepover?” Lexa asked, dropping down on the bed. 

Clarke shrugged, “Might as well make the most of the double bed.” 

Lexa paused for a few seconds before saying, “Thank you, Clarke, for asking me to help you on this mission. It was successful and now we’ve achieved our goal. Turns out we do make a good team.”

“Thank you for always believing in me and joining me on this mission. I honestly couldn’t have done it without you.”

A moment passed between the pair with them sharing a smile. Then, Clarke dropped her gaze and got under the covers. Lexa joined her. 

“I have to tell you something,” Clarke began, taking a deep breath. Smiling encouragingly, Lexa urged her to continue. “When you were under the truth serum, you said some things that we haven’t discussed since and I feel like you should know what they were.” Lexa’s knowing grin threw Clarke off. “Why are you smiling?”

“Clarke,” Lexa began, “I was under a truth serum, not a memory-wiper. I know what I said.” 

“You do?” Clarke began to feel clammy like there wasn’t enough space between their bodies beneath the sheets. 

“Of course. I love you, Clarke,” said Lexa, “and it’s totally okay if you don’t feel the same. I’m happy staying friends, but just thought you should know.” 

“Lexa, I don’t want to be friends,” Lexa’s stomach plummeted at the words leaving the blonde’s lips, “I love you, too.” 

Mischievously, Clarke smiled widely and pulled Lexa in for a hug. She couldn’t believe that she’d just told her that she loved her. It was true of course, but she felt so nervous thinking that Lexa might have denied her feelings. Now she knew for sure that she felt the same way. So, once they pulled back from the hug, Lexa was the one to take the plunge, pressing their lips together, finally.


End file.
